Devil May Cry: Vergil's True End
by Shadow Megaman
Summary: This story contains Spoilers to the end of DMC3, do not read if you haven't seen the secret ending movie from defeating 100 demons. This takes place from the end of DMC3 and DMC1. Vergil must fight Mundus, who will win? I may continue, I'm still deciding.


**Devil May Cry 3: Vergil's Fight**

**By: Shadow Megaman**

Vergil hit the pool of blood with a spalsh. His final confrintation of his brother Dante was brutal and almost near death. Vergil's body ached in pain, his spine was hurting, his head thumbed like a hammer, and his legs throbbed. He failed to get the power of his father, the power of Sparda. The room was cool breezed but there was another force in there and Vergil sensed it. He lifted himself up from the red water and looked around while hunched over. He grabbed his sword as he looked foward into the black darkness. There was 3 red peircing circles in the dark sky, eletrical currents of dark power was condected from them. It felt as is they were almost sucking power from him. Then it clicked,"So, the great and might Demon King. If my father was able to beat you, so can I!" Vergil yelled out in honor and ran at the circles with his hand on Yamato's handle. His feet splashed in the water and the wind flew by his head. He jumped up and over a pile of rocks and ran into the darkness...

Then, out of now where, Vergil found himself standing on a marble floor. There were pillars lining the hall and at the front of the hall was a statue where 3 red eyes were on the head of it.

"Take me on! Show you're self in you're real form Mundus!" Vergil yelled in anger.

Then, the room began to shake and the staute began to move outta place, one step at a time,"Whahahahahahahahahaha. You really think, son of Sparda, take me on! Well then bring it on!" the statue spoke with an angry, degrating, deep voice. The marble statue began to crumble into tiny peices. Vergil took his stance and then, his eyes opened up as he saw what his father had saw. Mundus stood there, an eletrical current spiralled around him along with a dark arua. He was like a black shadow, like Vergil's Devil Form, but he had wings and a dark sword. It laughed with a deep, scary laugh you wouldn't hear in the real world. Vergil was actually scared but then he pushed it away. The first action Vergil did was to charge at him. Vergil ran at the speed of light and wiped out his Yamato and slashed at him put was uderly stopped. An arua around him appeared and it sucked the life out of Vergil with such power, it eletricuted him throught the blade and Vergil couldn't do a thing about it,"ARHGHGGGGGG!"

"I told you, you can't take me on. You're father only one with pure...LUCK!" and wih that word, Vergil flew half way across the hall and smacked right into the back wall. The pain pulsated in his back like a blade. He couldn't get up...The dark power from Mundus was so strong.

Vergil sighed," I couldn't abtain the power of my father... I couldn't beat my brother... BUT I WILL BEAT YOU!" Vergil screamed out and flashed widley. He transformed into his Devil Form and flew at Mundus with power and strength. Vergil's Yamato flashed through the air, slashing at Mundus with amazing speed and power that even Mundus was a little scared,"RAH! YA! DIE!" Vergil yelled out loud as his arms swung, his body pulsating with power. Mundus took a step back as Vergil hacked at the arua.

"Stop it now! Stay away!" Mundus yelled and then bursted out power but it still didn't stop Vergil...Then, smash! The arua broke and Vergil hit the ground. As soon as he did, he flashed at Mundus with his blade and hacked at the body. Mundus quickly swung his sword out and repeatedly countered Vergil's amazing attacks. But, Mundus still had plans and wonderful ideas, one of them was about to take place. He smiled as Vergil jumped back and swiftly jumped at him. Then, as Vergil did that, Mundus quickly moved down and behind Vergil.

Then, with Mundus's hand, he forced a dark power that surrounded Vergil's body and eletricuted him,"ARHHHHH!AHHHHH! What are you...doing to mee!" Vergil yelled out in pain...Soon, everything went black...Vergil had...lost...again.

Light flickered into the darkness...Vergil opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a brilliant room of some sort. He was on a bed, he got up slowly, still a little numb from his fight. There was a door at the foor of the bed at the end, a window next to the bed that led out into a court yard, and a large mirror in the corner of the room,"What, what, happened to me?" Vergil said...He slowly limped over to the mirror. He couldn't feel anything in his body except the heavy sword on his back. He looked into the mirror and opened his mouth with his eyes opened up in aw...He was covered in a black armour, a black heavy sword on his back, a cape also...He stumbled back and then ran toawrd the window. "Whats going on? Where am I! What am I!" he yelled out as he looked out the window into the courtyard. There was a small crumbled bridge over the walkway under the window, the sky was orange, the ground was litered with crumbled rocks. He jumped down and hit the floor hard and looked around. Then, there was a noise, a screech. A demon came out of no where, it was flesh red. It was hunched over like a spider with a long tounge...It jumped down next to Vergil and then jumped at him. Vergil wiped out his sword slash through the demon causing it to become 2 peices! He had such awsome power, like he had wished for.

"Arghhhh..." the demon cried as it died. A dark fluid squirted into the air from the 2 peices...Then, out of no where, almost 20 of them appeared with screaches of ear peircing death. Vergil smiled and stood there as they jumped down and surround him from all sides. Vergil lifted his sword and jumped as they all jumped at him at the same time. They all smashed into themselves and Vergil, in the air with his sword, forced himself down into the ground, sword down and blew they all apart. The force made the wind swing almost into a tornado, cooling Vergil's armour. The demons all disapeared into dust as Vergil swung his sword up and around.

After a bit, Vergil jumped ot the highest point of the courtyard to over look that area he was in. It seemed like a castle far away from civilization in the middle of the Atlantic Sea. Then, something rushed into Vergil's head,"_What about Dante! What happened to him? I wish...I wish I could see him one more time with this new power...I want to crush him...INTO TINY PEICES!"_ Vergil's mind screamed at him... Then, as if a god granted him his wish, a door slammed behind him and there, in a red coat with his father's Rebellion, stood Vergil's brother...Dante.

Shadow Megaman: I hope you all liked it, my very first DMC fan fic. Well, thats all of the story I shall do. I'll make other stories soon so stay tuned in at 


End file.
